


where fire & ice collide

by GallifreyanFairytale



Series: keep coming back to you (zukka week 2021) [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Yue (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Lesbian Mai (Avatar), M/M, Secret Relationship, Sokka (Avatar) Has Tourette's, Zukka Week 2021, azula and katara are Sworn Enemies, but no we do not find out why, idk what else to tag this as my brain is fried, no beta and also no proofreading bc i'm TIRED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/pseuds/GallifreyanFairytale
Summary: Zuko has been acting weird lately, and Mai is bound and determined to figure out why.or: zuko is dating the brother of his sister's arch enemy, and mai brings his secret to light
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: keep coming back to you (zukka week 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209851
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	where fire & ice collide

**Author's Note:**

> for day four of zukka week: secretly dating
> 
> okay i really wasn't going to post anything for today, but i came up with this idea last night and then somehow, i managed to write all 7.1k words of this in one day. absolutely would not recommend. also this is not proofread bc my brain has been fried and if i look at this fic for any longer, i'm going to combust
> 
> also also: please know that katara is a good sister and she loves sokka very much, and mostly she just doesn't want him to get his heart broken. she's stubborn in her grudges against people and can let that cloud her judgment, but she really does want sokka to be happy
> 
> title from the real world by owl city

**_MONDAY_ **

Zuko has been acting weird lately, and Mai is bound and determined to figure out _why_.

She notices first while at the Jasmine Dragon, studying for an upcoming exam during Zuko’s shift. It isn’t an obvious shift, but Mai has known Zuko since they were kids, and she dated him for a good year and a half before they both realized they were gay and ended things, so Mai feels like she can say she knows him pretty well. Well enough, at least, to pick up on the subtle change in his demeanor.

When Zuko brings Mai her tea, she asks, “Did something happen? You’re acting… odd.”

Zuko’s face flickers through several different emotions before it goes completely blank. “No. Why?”

Mai lifts an eyebrow. Zuko has never been a very good liar, but he’s also unreasonably stubborn. She could poke and prod at him for hours and all she’d figure out is that he’s hiding _something_ , which she already knows. 

“I have to get back to work. Enjoy your tea.” And with that, he turns on his heel and marches back behind the counter. 

Immediately, the gears begin to shift in Mai’s brain. She’s going to figure out what’s up with Zuko, but she’s going to need some help to do it. She runs through a list of people who might have some inside information. There’s Jet, Zuko’s roommate-slash-ex-boyfriend. There’s Jin, one of the other Jasmine Dragon employees, who ends up scheduled with the same shifts as Zuko more often than not because they have similar class schedules. There’s Azula, except Mai knows full well Azula and Zuko never talk about anything that _matters_. There’s Suki, who does martial arts with Zuko. And there’s Aang, who basically annoyed Zuko into being friends with him and who is, ironically, dating Azula’s sworn enemy.

And, of course, there’s Mai and Ty Lee. Mai likes to _think_ she’s the first person Zuko would spill news too, but obviously that isn’t the case here. And if Ty Lee knew anything, Mai _knows_ she would’ve told Mai as soon she heard. Ty Lee has told Mai drama about people Mai has never and will never meet, because she likes to talk and Mai likes to listen.

Still, Mai will talk to Ty Lee first. At the very least, she can help Mai investigate. 

Unfortunately, before _that_ can happen, Mai has to finish studying because she can’t afford to get worse than a B on this exam.

\--

Ty Lee gets home an hour after Mai does, as usual, and Mai looks up from her computer, where she’d been scouring Zuko’s social media accounts for any changes or oddities.

“Hello, lovely!” Ty Lee finishes hanging her coat and bag up and then skips over to the couch. She takes Mai’s laptop out of her hands so she can sit on Mai’s lap. She pecks Mai’s lips. “How was your day?”

“I need your help.” Mai reaches for her laptop, but Ty Lee catches her hands before she can.

“Help with what?”

“Zuko’s being weird. I want to know why.”

Ty Lee frowns. “What do you mean _weird_? Isn’t he always weird?”

Mai cracks a smile. “Okay. Fair. But I mean… he was actually, like, smiling when I saw him working today? He never does that. He also just seemed… happier, I guess?”

“And you think something must’ve happened in order to cause this?”

“Yes,” Mai insists. “Come on. We both know Zuko. He doesn’t just waltz around the Jasmine Dragon during his shift _smiling_ for no reason. _Something_ happened. I want to know what.” Mai trails her hands up to Ty Lee’s shoulder. “Also, when I asked him about it, he was clearly lying.”

Ty Lee giggles. “So what’s your plan? Stalk his social media accounts? _Hack into his social media accounts?_ ”

“Hacking would be great. Unfortunately, neither of us know how to do that, and stalking hasn’t gotten me anywhere.” Mai sighs. “So my next plan is to talk to his other friends. You have class with Suki tomorrow, right?”

Ty Lee nods. “Yup!” She smirks. “It’d be really nice if you would come meet me afterwards. You could bring me tea or something.” She wiggles her eyebrows and trails her index finger up Mai’s chest. “Just a thought.”

Mai hums. “Just a thought,” she agrees. “On a completely unrelated note, I think you should come with me to the Jasmine Dragon on Wednesday afternoon. Which has nothing at all to do with the fact that Azula said Jin is covering her shift.”

“I think I could probably do that.” Ty Lee flips her braid over her shoulder. “Also unrelated, but I always see Jet coming out of his history class on Thursdays at noon. In case you were curious for any reason.”

“Interesting,” Mai muses. “And I know you’re busy Fridays, but I’m fairly certain Aang will stop by the Jasmine Dragon in the afternoon to get coffee for himself and Katara.”

Ty Lee gasps in mock offense. “First of all, how dare you say _her_ name?” Mai rolls her eyes at the reference to Azula and Katara’s pointless feud. “Second, I’m wounded you want to talk to Aang without me.”

“I don’t know when else I’ll see him,” Mai explains. “Besides, this is entirely hypothetical, remember?”

“Of course! Just hypothetical. Theoretical. Definitely not an _actual_ plan; that would be crazy!”

“Mmhmm,” Mai agrees, leaning down for another kiss. She pulls her phone from her pocket and opens up. “Entirely theoretical. As long as Zuko provides some answers. If he refuses, I’m afraid we’ll have to do the work ourselves.”

Ty Lee laughs before leaning her head against Mai’s chest as Mai pulls up Zuko’s contact info. He’s got one more chance to come clean before Mai starts pestering his friends for information.

**_mai:_ ** _hey_

**_zuko:_ ** _what do you want?_

**_mai:_ ** _can’t i just text you for the fun of it?_

**_zuko:_ ** _you could_

**_zuko:_ ** _but you don’t_

**_mai:_ ** _…_

**_mai:_ ** _okay fine_

**_mai:_ ** _why were you acting weird today? you were definitely happier than usual, and i want to know why. i’m supposed to be your best friend, and yet, you won’t tell me what’s happening </3 _

**_zuko:_ ** _that’s because nothing is happening_

**_mai:_ ** _zuko i know when you’re lying to me_

**_mai:_ ** _and you were lying earlier today_

**_mai:_ ** _something’s up, and if you won’t tell me, i’ll figure it out myself_

**_zuko:_ ** _nothing’s up so good luck i guess_

**_mai:_ ** _fine_

**_mai:_ ** _whatever happens next is entirely your fault._

**_zuko:_ ** _cool_

\--

“What if she actually manages to figure it out?” Zuko looks up at Sokka. They’re curled up on the couch in Zuko and Jet’s apartment while Jet is at work. Sokka’s arms are wrapped around Zuko’s torso while he leans over Zuko’s shoulder to look at his phone screen.

Sokka laughs. “Come on, sunshine. We’ve been dating for months now and no one’s caught on yet. Just because you were a little smiley at work _once_ doesn’t mean Mai is going to figure it out.” He kisses Zuko’s cheek. “Besides. Who is going to guess that the brothers of Katara and Azula - the definition of _enemies at first sight_ \- are dating? That’s just too outlandish.”

“Maybe,” Zuko replies with uncertainty. “But you haven’t known Mai as long as I have, and I’m not sure she’s going to take too kindly to me keeping a secret from her.”

“She’ll get over it.”

Zuko isn’t so sure.

* * *

**_TUESDAY_ **

On Tuesday afternoons, Ty Lee has a dance class in the student center - a class that Suki and her girlfriend, Yue, are also in. Mai knows this because Ty Lee has convinced her to go on multiple double dates with them, and because Ty Lee likes to try different braids Yue has taught her on Mai’s hair.

Usually, Ty Lee goes to Mai after her class is done, but today, Mai packs up her stuff at the Jasmine Dragon early and orders a strawberry smoothie to go.

Zuko frowns at the order. “Is it you and Ty Lee’s anniversary today?”

Mai shakes her head. “Nope. Just thought I’d do something nice for her. She’s always complaining about how worn out she is after her dance class, so I figured she might want a little pick-me-up.”

Zuko nods. “Fair enough.” Apparently he didn’t pick up on the fact that Ty Lee and Suki have the same class and that definitely correlates to the conversation he and Mai had last night. 

He rings up Mai’s order and quickly sets to work making it. As he’s handing the smoothie over to her, the bell above the door rings and Mai glances back to see someone she sort of recognizes. It’s Katara’s older brother, though Mai hasn’t spent enough time in the same room as him to know much more than his name: Sokka.

The sides of his head are shaved and his hair is pulled back into a ponytail, showing off white and blue earrings lining both his ears. He’s carrying a Rubik’s Cube in his hands, twisting it absentmindedly as he approaches the counter. He whistles as he comes to a stop, which confuses Mai momentarily before she remembers Suki (or was it Zuko?) mentioning that he has Tourette’s.

“Hi, Sokka,” Zuko greets, which is a little weird. Mai didn’t think the two would be on a first name basis considering their sisters’ feud. Then again, Sokka is friends with Suki and Suki comes to the Jasmine Dragon a lot, so it makes sense Sokka would too. And Zuko works often enough that he _would_ know the names of all the regular customers. Not to mention he’d surely know the names of Suki and Aang’s other friends.

“Hi!” Sokka greets cheerily.

Mai shakes her head and turns to leave. She has more important things to do today than watch Zuko interact with people in the hopes that he slips up and lets something spill. He’s not the kind of person to ramble to random customers about his personal life.

Mai shoots a final wave and smile at Zuko, which he returns, before turning to take Sokka’s order and Mai sets off for the student center.

The Jasmine Dragon isn’t _technically_ on the campus of OSU, but it’s close enough that everyone treats it like it is, so it doesn’t take very long for Mai to reach her destination. She arrives outside of the dance room just as the first students are trickling out.

Ty Lee emerges next to Suki and Yue, dressed in black leggings and a pink tank top stretched tight against her torso and showing off her arms. (And, okay, if Mai stares at her with no thoughts besides _Wow my girlfriend is hot_ for a little too long, that’s her business and hers alone.)

“Mai!” Ty Lee exclaims as soon as she sees her. She drops her conversation with Suki and Ty Lee and runs over to her, throwing her arms around her.

“Oh, you’re all gross and sweaty,” Mai complains, extracting herself from Ty Lee. Ty Lee pouts until Mai offers her the smoothie, at which her face lights up. “Peace offering?”

Ty Lee nods emphatically and takes the smoothie. “Thank you, you’re the best!” She takes a long drink, gesturing for Suki and Yue to come over and join them as she does. Once she swallows, she continues talking. “I was just talking with Suki and Yue about how it’s been _so long_ since I’ve seen Zuko! _Ugh_ , Mai, the two of us really need to hang out with him again sometime.”

Mai blinks. Ty Lee is _good_ at this, but she also seems to have a script Mai never got, which means Mai has no idea what she’s supposed to say.

“Did you see him today?” Ty Lee asks, shooting a pointed look at Mai.

“Yes,” Mai nods, hoping she’s following along with what Ty Lee wants from her. “I did, actually - he was working when I picked up your drink for you. He’s been acting a little weird lately, though.”

“Weird?” Suki asks.

_Success._

“Yeah. I tried asking him what was up, but he insisted it was nothing.” She shakes her head. “I kind of get the feeling he’s hiding something, but Agni knows _what_.”

Ty Lee nods along, sipping her smoothie as Mai talks.

Yue frowns, twisting the black ring on her middle finger. “Is it like a bad weird? Do we need to be worried for him?” She looks over at Suki, concern etched across her features. “I know you guys have said his dad was… _bad_. You don’t think it has something to do with that, do you?”

“I don’t think so,” Mai says. “It was weird as in… he’s been acting happier than usual lately?” And, now that Mai is _really_ thinking about it, it didn’t start in the Jasmine Dragon the previous day. It had been a slow change, with Zuko just… generally being in a better mood lately. Less complaining and grumbling about things and more acting… lighter?

“Honestly, I’ve noticed that too,” Suki admits. “I have no idea _why_ though. The past couple months, he’s definitely seemed more optimistic.” She taps her finger to her chin. “I guess I just thought it had something to do with the new semester starting. I know he had some tough teachers in the fall, so not having those classes anymore is probably like a weight lifting off his shoulders.”

Suki makes a good point, but if that was the case, why didn’t Zuko just say so? There’s no reason for Zuko to hide _that_ from Mai; they’ve both complained about professors and classes they didn’t like to each other enough that there would be no reason _not_ to say that.

Still, it’s obvious Suki doesn’t know, and Mai would very much prefer this investigation stay between her and Ty Lee, so she says, “Yeah, I bet that’s it.”

“Not to mention the change in the weather,” Yue adds. “Now that it’s _finally_ getting warmer, I think _everyone_ has been a little happier.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Ty Lee agrees. She links her arm with Mai’s. “Okay, lovely, I need to take a shower, and you’ve got a paper to work on, so we should probably head home.”

“Right,” Mai agrees.

Ty Lee says her farewells to Suki and Yue, and then she and Mai are headed outside, into the warm spring air. As soon as they’ve made it, Ty Lee’s shoulders slump. “Well, that didn’t work. I really thought Suki might know something. I mean, she’s close enough that Zuko might tell her, but they’re also not _so_ close that Zuko would go out of his way to _avoid_ telling her, you know?”

“Yeah,” Mai agrees with a sigh. “Oh well. We’ve still got the rest of the week to try and weasel something out of one of his friends. You’re still good to meet me at the Jasmine Dragon after class tomorrow?”

“Yep! Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

* * *

**_WEDNESDAY_ **

**_zuko:_ ** _mai i need your help_

**_mai:_ ** _with????_

**_zuko:_ ** _i left my book at the jasmine dragon in the back room and i need to finish my reading for tomorrow but i’m stuck in class until five could you please please get it for me_

**_zuko:_ ** _you’re my favorite friend ever and i love you so much_

**_mai:_ ** _what’s in it for me_

**_zuko:_ ** _i’ll tell uncle to give you free food while you’re there_

**_mai:_ ** _no. i want secrets._

**_mai:_ ** _you’re hiding something from me and i want to know what_

**_zuko:_ ** _mai_

**_zuko:_ ** _please_

**_zuko:_ ** _you’re my best friend, why would i hide something from you?_

**_mai:_ ** _idk, you tell me_

**_zuko:_ ** _please mai i need my book and i don’t want to go all the way back to get it_

**_mai:_ ** _UGH_

**_mai:_ ** _FINE_

**_mai:_ ** _you owe me big time. and i’m not wasting that on free food_

**_mai:_ ** _you’ll pay up when i say you pay up_

**_zuko:_ ** _THANK YOU YOU’RE THE BEST_

Mai sighs as she tucks her phone in her pocket. She supposes, at least, that gives her a good in to talk to Jin.

She tugs the door of the tea shop open, and the bell above the door rings. Ty Lee is already there, seated at Mai’s usual table with her homework spread out, but no food or drink.

Perfect.

Ty Lee meets Mai at the register with a hug, and then pushes herself up onto her toes in order to kiss Mai’s cheek.

“You two are so cute. I wish I had a girlfriend.” Jin sighs wistfully. “Anyway, what can I get for you two today?”

Mai wants to make a snide comment about Jin’s (very obvious) crush on Azula and Azula’s (equally as obvious) crush on Jin, but that really isn’t what they’re here for, so she suppresses it and orders her and Ty Lee’s drinks - black tea for her and strawberry bubble tea for Ty Lee.

As Jin types in the order, Mai adds, “Also, Zuko texted me earlier and said he left his book in the back room. I was wondering if I could go back and grab it real quick?”

“Oh, sure,” Jin waves Mai behind the counter. “Song is back there on break right now, but I doubt she’ll mind.”

“Thanks!” As Mai walks back behind the counter, she shoots a look at Ty Lee that she hopes very clearly says _Try to talk to Jin about Zuko_.

Ty Lee nods once, quickly, so Mai hopes she’s gotten her point across.

Song is in the back room just like Jin had said, eating a sandwich and sipping on some sort of iced tea drink. She looks up with a confused expression when Mai enters.

“Zuko left a book here,” Mai explains. “He asked me to pick it up for him.”

“Oh! It’s probably the one on the desk. _The Tempest_ , I think? Some Shakespeare play. Seems like something he’d be reading.”

“Probably.” Mai walks over to the desk and picks up the copy of _The Tempest_ that’s sitting there. She flips it open, looking to see if maybe Zuko wrote his name on the inside cover or something. Instead, she’s met with a blue sticky note that says _nagligivagit_.

Weird. Whatever language the note is written in isn’t English or Japanese, and Zuko is definitely taking ASL for his foreign language credits, so it doesn’t seem to be a language Zuko would even know. Mai flips to look at the spine, expecting to see a _USED_ sticker on it, but there’s nothing. She scans the desk again for any other books that might be Zuko’s, but there’s nothing. 

Okay. So obviously she and Ty Lee are going to investigate this.

“Thanks,” Mai calls to Song as she heads back out into the shop.

“No problem!”

Ty Lee is still talking to Jin, so to avoid throwing Ty Lee off her rhythm, Mai heads straight over for their table. It’s only a few minutes before Ty Lee is approaching with their drinks in hand and a disappointed look on her face.

“No luck,” she says, placing Mai’s tea down in front of her. “She said the same thing as Yue - that she figured it was the weather.”

“Well.” Mai pushes the book towards Ty Lee. “ _I_ found something interesting.” She flips the book open. “Any idea what that says?”

Ty Lee tilts her head. “Well I know it isn’t Korean. Lemme check Google translate.” She turns the book so it’s facing her, pulls out her phone, and starts typing. Once she’s finished, she frowns. “Nothing. Maybe it’s an abbreviation for something?”

“That’s a pretty long abbreviation,” Mai points out. “Just Google the word itself and see if anything comes up. It must be a language that isn’t on Google translate.”

Ty Lee nods and starts typing again. Her eyes widen. “It looks like it’s Inuktitut. That’s Yue’s native language. ...Hold on.” She taps her screen a couple times. “Aha! It means-- _What?_ ”

“It means ‘What’?”

“No, no, _look_.” Ty Lee turns her phone around to show Mai the screen, “It means ‘I love you’.”

“ _What_?! No way.” Mai pulls her own phone out. “Zuko’s answering for this.”

**_mai:_ ** _[Attachment: 1 image]_

**_mai:_ ** _this your book?_

**_zuko:_ ** _YES_

**_zuko:_ ** _THANK YOU MAI_

**_mai:_ ** _cool_

**_mai:_ ** _[Attachment: 1 image]_

**_mai:_ ** _wanna explain this, then?_

**_zuko:_ ** _oh that’s supposed to go in a book for my lit class_

**_zuko:_ ** _we’re reading a collection of Inuit legends_

**_mai:_ ** _so why is it in this book?_

**_zuko:_ ** _bc i was looking up the spelling of it and then realized i only had the tempest with me, so i stuck it in there so i wouldn’t forget it_

**_mai:_ ** _i’m not sure i believe you_

**_zuko:_ ** _why else would it be there??_

**_zuko:_ ** _yue??_

**_mai:_ ** _fine whatever_

* * *

**_THURSDAY_ **

Freshman year of college, Jet and Zuko met in a gen ed class, and for months, Mai had to listen to Zuko go on and on _and on_ about how much he liked Jet. Then, the day everyone got back from winter break, Jet asked Zuko out and they lasted a grand total of three weeks before they broke it off and decided they were better off as friends.

Now, the two share an apartment, and Mai isn’t sure _how_ that works, but it must, because Zuko hasn’t yet shown up on her and Ty Lee’s doorstep begging for a place to spend the night. Jet’s dating some other guy now too, and Zuko doesn’t have an issue with it, so Mai figures there really aren’t any lingering feelings there.

Jet is also the prime source of anything Zuko-related that he doesn’t spill to Mai first, which is why Mai all but runs from her 10:30 class in order to intercept Jet as he’s leaving his. Thankfully, it’s just in the building across the street, so Mai doesn’t have too far to go. Ty Lee, not having any classes until one on Tuesdays and Thursdays, is already waiting at the door for her, holding a Starbucks cup in her hand.

“I passed by on my way here and figured I’d pick something up for you,” she says, handing the cup over to Mai.

Mai accepts it graciously. “You’re my favorite person on this entire planet,” she says, taking a swig of the caffeinated drink. As she’d suspected, Ty Lee’s been holding onto it long enough that it’s no longer scalding hot. 

Any further conversation between them, though, is cut off when Jet walks out through the doors of the building, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

“Jet!” Ty Lee calls out, and Mai is beginning to wonder if they have a game plan for talking to Jet or if they’re just going to straight up ask him. Surely _he’s_ noticed Zuko acting weird - he lives with him, for Agni’s sake.

Jet looks around until he catches sight of Mai and Ty Lee, and immediately heads towards them, “Hey! I was actually hoping to talk to you guys.”

Mai and Ty Lee share a confused glance. _Why?_ Mai doesn’t have anything against Jet, but she really hasn’t spoken to him all that much. Most of their conversations have been in passing when Mai and Zuko are at their apartment.

“Okay,” Jet starts, “this is probably going to sound a little weird coming from me, but has Zuko, like… started dating anyone recently?”

Mai blinks. “What?”

“Oh, I’m not jealous!” Jet assures them. “I’m very happy in my relationship with Haru. He’s just been acting strange lately, and it feels a little bit like he might be dating someone? He hasn’t told me anything, though, but I figured if anyone would know, it would be the two of you.”

“He hasn’t mentioned anything,” Mai says carefully, tapping her fingernails against her cup. “We were hoping to talk to _you_ about Zuko acting weird and wondering if _you_ knew anything?”

“Oh.” The pencil twirling stops. “Well, I can’t say I do. All I know is the way he’s been acting is reminding me of the way he acted after we first started dating. Which is why I feel like he might have some sort of secret boyfriend.”

“Secret boyfriend?” Ty Lee repeats, sounding entirely too excited about that possibility. “Oooh, this is getting _interesting_.”

The note from Zuko’s book comes back to Mai’s mind. “Wait. Ty Lee, the note. Maybe his boyfriend is Inuit?”

Ty Lee’s eyes widen.

“What note?” Jet asks.

“Zuko had me pick up a book he left at the Jasmine Dragon yesterday,” Mai explains. “There was a sticky note on the inside cover that had the Inuktitut word for _I love you_. But the only person I know who speaks Inuktitut is Yue.”

Jet nods slowly. “I only know two, and they’re both girls, so obviously not secret boyfriend material. Besides, I’m pretty sure they both have significant others.” He taps his pencil against his chin. “The girl in my physics class has a brother, but I get the vibe that he’s younger than she is.”

“That’s no help, then,” Mai grumbles.

Jet checks the watch on his wrist. “Okay, I gotta run because I have another class, but I’ll keep you updated if I find out anything else.”

“Same here,” Ty Lee promises. “Thanks for the help!”

“No problem!” Jet waves, and then darts off towards wherever his next class is.

“A secret boyfriend.” Mai shakes her head. “I can’t believe him.”

“We don’t know that for sure,” Ty Lee points out. Which, fair enough, but Mai has an inkling that Jet is exactly right. The only question is _how_ Zuko managed to hide a crush from her for Agni knows how long.

* * *

**_FRIDAY_ **

Mai sets up shop in the Jasmine Dragon long before she expects Aang to show up. She spreads her notes out around her and sets to work taking the important bits and turning them into flashcards on Quizlet, keeping one eye on the door so she doesn’t miss Aang.

Mai isn’t entirely sure what she’s hoping to accomplish by talking to Aang, especially without Ty Lee here to help her strike up a conversation, except _maybe_ he’d know if Zuko had been spending a lot more time with one specific guy recently. She’s not sure how to phrase that without sounding weird, though, so she should probably workshop her inquiry.

She studies until she feels like her brain is going to fall out, and then she takes to scrolling through social media until finally, _finally_ , Aang walks through the door of the Jasmine Dragon.

And for the first time Mai can remember, Katara is with him.

Mai watches as the couple approaches the counter and Song takes their orders. Neither Zuko nor Jin are working today, which means Mai doesn’t have to worry about either one of them wondering why she’s suddenly so interested in talking to Aang, and it also means she doesn’t have to worry about them dominating the time Aang and Katara spend in the shop. 

Mai waits until they’ve finished ordering and paying and have moved to wait for their drinks before she approaches them.

Luckily, Aang notices her and waves. “Hi, Mai!” Aang is a really sweet kid. Mai knows that much and she’s hardly had a full conversation with the guy. “You know my girlfriend, Katara, right?”

Mai nods. “Azula’s arch nemesis,” she states. “Personally, I don’t understand the feud, but Azula would have my head if she knew I was talking to you.”

Katara scoffs and crosses her arms. “Then why _are_ you talking to me?”

“Like I said, I don’t understand the feud. Nor do I care about it. Also, I mostly wanted to talk to Aang.”

Aang frowns, looking confused. “Me? Why?”

“Oh, I was just sort of wondering about Zuko,” she says, careful to keep her voice casual. “I was talking to Jet the other day, and we both agreed that Zuko’s been acting… weird. Sort of like he’s hiding something?”

Mai expects Aang to offer her an apologetic smile and say, _“Sorry, I can’t help you there,”_ but instead, he goes rigid and his face pales.

So he _does_ know something.

Katara turns her attention to her boyfriend. “Oh? Okay, I’m intrigued. Why is Zuko keeping secrets from his best friend but spilling them to you?”

Aang’s eyes go even wider, and he looks scared. Mai can’t tell who he’s scared of though; if it’s her or Katara, or maybe both?

He’s saved from answering by Song calling out he and Katara’s drink order, and he slips away to go pick up the drinks.

“Do you know _what_ he’s hiding from you?” Katara questions.

“Jet said he thinks Zuko has a secret boyfriend.”

Katara lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? Poor soul probably wants to hide from Azula. Can’t say I blame them.”

“You may have a point there,” Mai concedes. “I’m not particularly interested in said secret boyfriend’s identity, though; just whether or not he _has_ one. I’d totally get if it the guy was in the closet and couldn’t risk being outed. But I can’t believe Zuko didn’t even mention that he _has_ a boyfriend. When he liked Jet, he couldn’t shut up about it for two seconds.”

Katara snickers. “Sounds like my brother. _Spirits_ , he was _insufferable_ when he was crushing on Yue and Suki. And now they’re dating _each other_ , which really just makes everything _so much better_.”

Mai’s lips twitch upwards. “Okay, that is pretty funny,” she concedes.

Katara glances back towards her boyfriend. “Aang, why don’t you come tell us about Zuko’s secret boyfriend?”

Aang’s expression morphs into one of genuine confusion. “Secret boyfriend? That’s not what he’s hiding.”

“Then why would he be keeping something a secret from Mai _and_ Jet, but decide to tell you? You aren’t very good at keeping secrets - no offense, sweetie - and I’ve known Mai for all of two minutes, and I know she’d never spill his secret to another soul.”

Aang smiles sheepishly “Oh, well Zuko didn’t really tell me.” He hands Katara’s drink to her. “Sokka told me.” As soon as the words are out, he slaps his free hand over his mouth.

“Zuko told _Sokka_?” Mai questions.

“Sokka told you _what_?” Katara growls.

“Nothing!” Aang replies too quickly, his voice high pitched and muffled by his hand.

“ _Aang_.”

Slowly, things begin to slot into place in Mai’s mind.

“They didn’t want you to know because you have that rivalry with Azula!” Aang explains desperately. “The only reason I even know is because Sokka wanted to hang out with Zuko tonight, but Jet and Haru are at Zuko’s apartment, and since Toph is with Suki right now, he asked me if I could take you on a date so you wouldn’t find out.”

“Find out that _Sokka and Zuko are dating_?” Katara hisses.

“No!” Aang protests. “They aren’t dating! They’re just friends - Sokka told me… what did he say… he said he knows you ‘wouldn’t like him being friends with Zuko’ because of the Azula thing, so he was keeping it hidden from you. He didn’t want you to think he was betraying you for the enemy.”

“Katara,” Mai says carefully, “you’re Inuit, right? And you speak Inuktitut?”

Katara frowns. “That’s a _weird_ question to ask.”

“I just mean--” Mai fishes her phone from her pocket and brings up the picture she sent Zuko earlier in the week, turning her phone so Katara can see it. “This was in one of Zuko’s books. It wouldn’t happen to be Sokka’s handwriting by any chance, would it?”

Katara pales. She takes Mai’s phone and zooms in on the picture. “I’m gonna kill him,” she mumbles. She swears under her breath. “‘I love you’? _Really_? And for Zuko freaking Huo of all people.” She shoves the phone back towards Mai in disgust. “And you!” She turns on Aang. “You left the two of them in the apartment _together_?!”

“I didn’t know they were dating!”

Katara doesn’t respond; she just marches towards the door.

“Katara, wait!” Aang calls, running after her. “What are you doing?!”

“What do you _think_ I’m doing? I’m going home!”

“Wait!” Mai says. “Let me come with you.”

Katara pauses, then sighs. “Okay. Fine. Hurry.”

\--

If you had told Sokka a year ago that he would be dating the brother of his sister’s arch enemy, he would’ve laughed in your face. At the time, all he’d known about Zuko was that he was Azula’s sister, and therefore, he shouldn’t talk to him. He knew Zuko was sort of friends with Aang and Suki, he knew Zuko worked at the Jasmine Dragon, and he knew Zuko was absolutely, totally and completely, off-limits.

Of course, that made him so much more enticing after they’d actually had a conversation with each other.

Everything happened quickly after that. They’d met at a party Suki and Yue had dragged Sokka to, and then had promptly ditched him at. Zuko had had a similar experience, with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee dragging him along as their designated driver and abandoning him as soon as they arrived.

So they’d climbed up onto the roof and talked about whatever came to mind, and by the end of the night, Sokka was in love.

That had been in late October, and Sokka spent the next two months sending Zuko memes and attempting to flirt before finally waltzing into the Jasmine Dragon in mid-December and asking him out for real.

Of course, they couldn’t _tell_ anyone about their relationship - mostly because if Azula or Katara caught wind, they’d both be dead within the hour. So, like they’d done with their friendship, they kept their relationship a secret from everyone. They went on very few dates in public, and only ever at places they doubted any of their friends would go to. Most of the time, they met up at Zuko’s apartment while Jet was gone, because Zuko and Jet had access to each other’s location after one too many nights where Jet had called Zuko drunk at a party, asking for a ride, and having no idea where he was.

But on the rare occasion when Toph, Aang, and Katara were all gone, Zuko would come to Sokka.

Or, on the occasion where Sokka pleaded with Aang to take Katara on a date at the same time Toph was out with Suki and he made time for he and Zuko himself. So he wants to spend time with his boyfriend, sue him. Suki and Yue get to spend as much time as they want together, Katara and Aang get to spend as much time as they want together. Even Zuko’s friends - Mai and Ty Lee, Jet and Haru - _none_ of them have to hide their relationship because of some petty feud between their siblings. None of them are stuck in some off-brand _Romeo and Juliet_ with a cheap plotline that hardly makes any sense.

So yeah, Sokka wanted to spend a nice afternoon with Zuko. And yeah, he forced Aang’s hand to help him out a bit, but it’s not like he _told_ Aang he and Zuko are dating, so he figured they should be safe.

Zuko breaks their kiss and lets out a soft sigh that makes Sokka’s heart soar. He lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch, tracing his fingers over Sokka’s jawline. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers.

Sokka hums. “Not as beautiful as you.” He rolls his shoulder, and then he has to sit upright so he can pump his fist. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

Zuko shakes his head. “No apologizing for your tics, remember? We talked about this.” Zuko sits up as well as a noise that sounds sort of like a cough makes its way out of Sokka’s throat. He wraps his arms loosely around Sokka’s waist - loose enough that it doesn’t feel suffocating. He leans in, pressing a soft kiss against Sokka’s jaw, and then mumbles something Sokka doesn’t catch.

“I love you,” tumbles out of Sokka’s mouth, and he feels Zuko smile against his skin.

“I love you too.”

Sokka tilts Zuko’s chin up so he can kiss him properly again, though this time his arms aren’t stuck holding his body up over Zuko’s, so the position feels far less restraining. He brings one of his hands up to Zuko’s hair, weaving the strands between his fingers. Sokka can never stay still for more than a few minutes, but he thinks he could probably stay here forever.

Unfortunately, as good things often do, it ends abruptly and before it’s had a chance to live it’s full life.

The door to the apartment bursts open, and Sokka and Zuko jump apart from each other. Not that it would matter much, though, because Sokka knows their lips are both swollen, his wolftail is falling out, and Zuko’s hair is a hot mess (emphasis on _hot_ , of course).

“I can’t _believe_ this!” Katara exclaims, marching over to the two of them. “My own _brother_ , going behind my back to date the brother of my _worst enemy_?!”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sokka sees Zuko shrink back against the couch cushions, like he’s trying to disappear. Sokka really can’t blame him. 

“Katara, listen,” Sokka tries, reaching over to the side table and picking up his fidget spinner, just so his hands have something to do while he talks. “It’s not like that, okay? Well-- No. I mean, it _is_ like that - Zuko and I _are_ dating - but I’m not, like, siding with Azula over you or anything! I just really, _really_ , like Zuko, and those feelings are entirely unrelated to you and Azula hating each other.”

“Really, really, like?” A voice behind Katara asks. For the first time, Sokka notices that it wasn’t just Katara and Aang who came into the apartment. Zuko’s friend - Mai - is with them. “The note you left in Zuko’s book said _love_.”

_Spirits._

Sokka looks over at Zuko to find his face flushed, and it might be cute if not for the fact that Katara is still looking like she wants to kill one or both of them and the fact that Mai is just a generally scary person no matter _what_ she’s doing.

“Okay,” Sokka admits, facing Katara again. “Okay, yeah, I love him.” He looks down at the fidget spinner, watching it spin. “What do you want me to say? It was all a ruse? I was just trying to get your attention? I was planning on leading him on just to break his heart all because you picked a fight with his sister that you can’t let go?” Sokka can feel himself getting angry now, but he also doesn’t feel like stopping it. “None of those things are true. I love Zuko, and I’m going to continue to date him whether I get your approval or not, because Zuko and Azula aren’t the same person anymore than you and I are.”

Mai lets out a low whistle, which triggers a whistle from Sokka’s own mouth, unfortunately breaking his glare at Katara. He seems to have made his point, though, so he’s not too upset.

“Well, Zuko,” Mai says, “he’s got my approval. Still wish you would’ve told me sooner, but I can see now why you didn’t.”

Katara scoffs. “You’ve only been dating for, what, a week? Zuko and Jet lasted three. I doubt you two will go for longer than that.”

Despite every fiber of his being telling him it’s a bad idea, Sokka can’t help but laugh at that. “A week?” He clicks his tongue three times. “Katara, we’ve been dating since December.”

“December?” Katara repeats. “It’s April.”

Sokka nods. 

“I’m impressed,” Mai says. “I never would’ve guessed. I only just figured out something was up on Monday.” She frowns. “Zuko, if you two have been dating since December, why were you acting so happy on _Monday_? I figured you two must have just gotten together Sunday night or something.”

Sokka looks to Zuko. It’s a fair question, and he’d kind of been wondering the same thing.

“Oh.” Zuko’s cheeks flush a darker shade of pink. “Sunday night was when Sokka told me he loved me for the first time.”

Sokka melts. Suddenly, he doesn’t care about murderous sisters or scary friends; suddenly, the only person in the room is Zuko. 

Zuko tilts his head at him. “What?”

Before Sokka can follow what his heart is telling him to do and pull Zuko into another kiss, Katara interrupts. “Okay, _fine_. You two can be in love, whatever, I don’t care. Just do it outside of this apartment. _Please_. Go _literally anywhere else_.”

Sokka nods. “Done!” He jumps up, grabs Zuko’s hand, and pulls him out of the apartment, barely remembering to stop and grab his keys before slipping his shoes on.

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Sokka’s lips are on Zuko’s. It isn’t a long kiss - they’re standing in the hallway where anyone could see them, after all - but Sokka can’t stop himself.

The door opens again, and Mai walks out. She looks them up and down, and Sokka can’t tell if she’s judging them or if it’s just her normal _I don’t care about anything_ look. “You know I’m telling Ty Lee about this, right?”

Zuko sighs. “I figured.”

Mai nods once. “Good.” She turns to leave. “I’ll let Azula hear the news from you. But if I were you, I’d get her Jin’s number as a peace offering or something.”

“Noted.”

“And Zuko?”

“...Yes?”

“Don’t hide something like this from me again.”

“I won’t.”

Mai seems satisfied with that, because she walks away, leaving them alone.

“She’s _scary_ ,” Sokka whispers, like somehow she’s going to hear him. “I know I’ve said that before, but _honestly_. She always looks ready to murder someone.”

“You’re not _wrong_.” Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka, “but she’s also a giant softie. You should see the way she acts around Ty Lee.”

Sokka lifts an eyebrow. “Oh? Someone who looks like they could kill you but absolutely melts around their partner?” He hums. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Shut up,” Zuko mumbles as he closes the distance between them.

And yeah, maybe they’re in the hallway where anyone could see them, but suddenly, Sokka doesn’t even _care_. Suddenly, he wants to tell the whole world how much he loves Zuko because finally - _finally_ \- they don’t have to tiptoe around their friends, afraid of someone calling them out.

Finally, they can just be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](https://zukkaclawthorne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
